Character of Mind
by CheynotShy
Summary: Loki decided that she needed to met Remy again and take him out for an evening. Her plans are changed quickly however.


She wasn't satisfied with one meeting with the Midgardian. Remy had a mischievous nature to him that reminded Loki of her younger days when she wasn't known as the villain to everyone. And Loki was betting that she could get him to do something to trick his fellow humans as long as it didn't involve much harm to them. Just a few empty pockets and the knowledge that they couldn't prove that either of them had swindled their poor pockets.

She shifted her position on the couch once more, making room for one of three cats that was in the mutant's apartment to lay next to her. As she gently petted it, Loki waited for the mutant to enter his apartment.

It wasn't difficult to get through security of Sevral Industries, just tricking a few scanners that were placed throughout the building that she was Remy to let her get to the floor he lived on. She actually felt bored by how humans made it so easy for beings like her to enter their homes and places of work. Despite being proud of being able to create amazing technology, they didn't do much to combat against magic that crippled it. Even with the proof that there were humans, mutants and other beings that could use magic against them, humans remained stubborn.

Such a pity in her opinion.

As she was about to rifle through the mutant's belongings to satisfy her boredom, the sound of the lock alerted her. Loki didn't move from her place on the couch, shifting her clothing from what she wore in the comfort of her own home and the company of Verity to the ones she wore when entering public human establishments. Even if she was taking an interest in Remy and saw he was a decent man, she knew better than to give him a weakness.

Still she waited until the tall tale sign of something dropping to the ground to look over at him. He wore the outfit that Sevral had issued him when he first joined their superhero team, burned and torn in a few places. Not damaged enough that would make it fall off at this moment in time unfortunately. Only in her own mind could Loki admit that she appreciated how his body looked in the skintight suit. Still the beautiful deep red eyes that looked stunned at the sight of her caused a smirk to appear on her face.

"I'd say by the look on your face and how your body is sagging that you need a night out. Care to join me or am I going a bit to far for a second meeting?" Loki asked. She tilted her head down and her body towards him, positioning it enough to make herself to get him to say yes.

"I would say yes, but I'm more surprised at how you got it through Sevral's security. Snow promised that it was good." He said, tiredness evident in his voice. Then he quickly picking up the item he had dropped on the floor and moved it to the coffee table.

"Thought you were smarter than that Remy, being a thief and all." She said with a pout. Standing up, she made her way to him and casually placed a hand on his shoulder. "Machines are extremely easy to trick, especially when the person in question is well versed in magic."

"Thanks for clearing that up." Remy replied sarcastically. She raised an eyebrow at that, but choose to not ask anything about what he went through.

It was obvious that he came from a battle and that he carried the stress from that all the way his to apartment. Didn't mean that it would discourage her from trying to drag him out with her. "Still it wouldn't be back to get out. You do need some time away from your team. Anyone would be driven mad if they lived in such close quarters like this. Especially someone with your skill set."

"I know that you're interested in me, but I don't want to do anything at the moment. Even if you tried to drag me out." He said, moving away from her touch and sinking into the couch. Loki watched as he closed his eyes and sighed like he hasn't sat down in a long time.

As his cats slowly crept onto the couch to get close to their owner, she continued to watch him. While she had set out to have the both of them be mischievous for a few hours, Loki knew what the mutant said was the truth. At least for him.

With that she made her way back to the couch and sat on one side of Remy. He didn't move or look over at her, but it was obvious he was grateful that she had stopped. Petting the white cat that had made their way to his lap, the both of them stayed like this for a long time. Using a bit of her magic, she played with the other two cats, making them chase illusions of various small animals. It amused her while she waited for Remy to regain enough energy after his mission.

Then while she had sent a few mice to scurry towards the kitchen, she heard a snort from beside her. "I wouldn't have taken you as a cat person chère."

"While I'm more inclined to snakes as they are my patron animal, cats have this mischievous nature to them that attracts me to them. Even before trying to remake myself as the God of Stories, I was a trickster God." She said, amused as the third cat finally joined the other two to catch the mice.

"Ah I do remember now that you mention it." Remy said. "Though the you before died wasn't one I would associate any kind of animal with. He didn't seem like the kind of person to want to anything else besides evil if I'm being honest."

"Snakes have always been associated with me, even with the me from before. Though I've embraced that part of me more since I've decided to be a different person." Loki admitted. With that she took over her coat and casually showed off the tattoo she had gotten on her shoulder blade a while ago. It was the symbol that was given to her by the humans of intertwining snakes looping each other to look like the number 8. She had liked it enough to get it on her body when she had left the Young Avengers in her younger body.

Loki could feel Remy's gaze at her tattoo, but she didn't say anything. She wanted him to say something first.

"Well that's quite the difference from the God I had heard about before. Still I'd liked to get to know about the lady in front of me." She heard him say with a flirty tone. It caused her to smile a bit.

"I'm betting you have something here to show a lady learning about culture. I've heard from my brother that you know quite a lot of human pop culture." She flirted back, enjoying the ease between the both of them.

With that he got up from the couch and made his way towards the bookcase that sat next to the tv stand. Pulling out one of the DVD cases, she could see a smirk forming on his face as he squatted down to place something into the DVD player. Confused at why his smirk got even bigger as he sat back down the couch, Loki only hoped whatever he was going to show her was worth it.

As the movie started to play, she felt his gaze on her. She could only conclude that it was to see her reaction to the movie. Clearly Remy enjoyed watching her confused, but amused reactions to the two characters on screen. The plot was simple as were the characters as they traveled through time to write a history paper so they won't fail the class. And keep the one called Ted from going to a military school in Alaska.

While many moments in the movie were either too stupid for her to laugh at or not clear enough to Loki not use to human culture, that didn't make the rest of the movie enjoyable for her. Especially when the two characters managed to pass the class with their amazing presentation.

As the credits rolled, Loki could only smile as Remy went to get another DVD to play for the both of them.

* * *

Another one shot for these two. I couldn't resist writing because they are clearly a duo of mischievousness that need to happen. Plus at some point they need to have that evening out swindling other's money for the fun of it lol.

Yes I had to include Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure because I feel that's something that Remy would have watched and quoted at other's close to him. Plus it's one of the movies that you have to show others to see their reactions to. (While Loki is good at catching up with pop culture, I feel she couldn't have seen or read everything.)

Hope it was a good read! :D


End file.
